Kingdom Hearts:Stories of The World That Never was
by SuperSuperNinjaKitteh
Summary: A custom version of the stories of The organization. Some of the story-lines are the same except they may have new parts to go with them. In some way that chapters will all be related so keep that in-mind. All characters from the Org are included.
1. A dramatic turn of events

This is set around the time of castle Oblivion. The mood varies from chapter to chapter. It may take a lighter approach on some matters and a serious approach on others. Another note is that in this chapter Vexen is referred to as Even by Xemnas, if you didn't already know, Even is the name of Vexen's somebody. Another note is like Vexen most characters are referred to as their real names by Xemnas and it is not in the eyes of one member, it will change from time to time. Another note: (So many) This is mainly all fiction and hardly any of it happens in 358/2 days. Well the deep storyline is the same, except things are changed a little bit.

* * *

Stories of the World That Never Was  
Chapter 1  
a Dramatic Turn of Events

It was late. Everyone in the Castle was asleep. All apart from two. A red haired man walked along the darkened corridors of the castle. He turned round the cold corners, as he normally did to find his room. He was wondering around the top floor of the castle. His bedroom was allocated half way between the top and bottom. He turned another corner and was met by a flight of stairs. He hurried down the stairs and found himself in a rather cold environment. The castle was normally cold, but never as cold as this. The man stopped and looked left. There was a large doorway. He pushed the doors open and entered a large room, it was dark and was lit by the white floors from above.

For some reason the man did not move as he entered the room. Instead he froze and scanned the room, there were unfamiliar shadows lurking all around him. There was an odd looking shadow in the right hand corner. The red haired man headed towards the exit to the room, not liking the atmosphere. But he was once again frozen to the spot of the clapping sound, coming from where he had just looked. It was slow clapping and went on for around a minute. The man did not turn his head, but what he did do was odd. He looked down at the ground and saw a shadow approaching, it would seem the clapping came from a different part of the room and this shadow had made its way behind the man whilst clapping.

"What a surprise! Axel..." The voice said from behind the man. The man, named Axel, now tilted his head as he recognized the voice.  
"Xaldin..." Axel said slowly. He was met by more clapping. Xaldin, the now named shadow, made his way in front of Axel.  
"Looks like your ears are working..." He said in his low voice. Axel looked up and looked straight into the face of Xaldin. There was silence until Axel tried to push past Xaldin. Xaldin pushed him back to where he was standing. "Don't try to push past me; I'm just here to deliver a message..." Axel was silent.  
"Don't you wanna know what the message is?" Xaldin asked, once again breaking the silence. Axel nodded slightly. "You're to see Lord Xemnas and Saix tomorrow first thing..." And with that Xaldin was gone. He had created a black portal like thing and he stepped inside. It closed straight after and Axel was left alone.

Axel exited the room and headed down another flight of stairs. He remained silent throughout the whole journey, thinking over what Lord Xemnas would want with Axel. It was a good half an hour before Axel got to his room. It was cold as usual. He paused before he entered and thought again. '_What's wrong Axel? The boss man wants to see you and our worried? Just go with it! You never know it could be good!_' He nodded and decided he was worrying too much. He closed the large door behind him as he went to the bed which lied by the window. Before he sat on the bed, he looked out his window. Looking down on the town, it was so dark and silent...Like a ghost town would be.  
"What am I doing?" He asked himself. He turned away from the window and lied on his bed. He soon fell asleep...But he was also awakened soon after that.

"Saix...Awaken Axel" Xemnas ordered as he sat in his throne. Saix nodded and disappeared into a black portal. Xemnas crossed his legs and closed his eyes. "This should turn out to be interesting" Xemnas awaited the return of Saix, but as he did so he was met by another member. A member of the organization. There was a black portal that appeared lower down in the throne room. It was a scientist. Organization member no. IV...Vexen.  
"Lord Xemnas, it's ready" Vexen told him with a hint of excitement in his voice. Xemnas smirked and nodded.  
"Good Even..." Xemnas told him, outstretching a hand. "You know what to do" Vexen nodded and used a portal to exit the room. As Vexen left Saix returned, and opposite him sat Axel. Xemnas drew back his hand slowly and turned to face Axel. Also meeting Axel's eyes was Saix.

"Axel...I'm sending you away..." Xemnas told him. Axel jumped forward, nearly falling out of his throne.  
"Sending me where? You can-" Axel was interrupted by Saix.  
"Lord Xemnas will get to that later" Saix told him, giving him an icy stare. Axel stared back with a look of shock running through him. He was silent and slumped back into his throne. Xemnas waved his hand at Saix, signaling he should stay quiet.  
"You're going away because I have a task in which only you can perform. Axel, you will be my eyes and ears when you travel to Castle Oblivion with some others. In other words you'll be my-" Xemnas started.  
"Spy?" Axel finished for him. Xemnas nodded slowly, not liking that term.  
"Marluxia will be leading the team, we know of his plans to try and bring a downfall to Lord Xemnas...You will accompany them and act as you would if you didn't know a thing." Saix told him. Axel looked at Saix.  
"Do you agree to this? Lea?" Xemnas asked. Axel looked at him.  
"What choice do I have?" He answered back, fading into a portal.

A young boy now, not the youngest, but fairly young compared to some of the members, roamed down the corridors of the castle. He traveled down a flight of stairs holding onto a book. It was entitled Lexicon. He arrived at a door. He pushed it open slowly and entered. There was no-one there. It was empty. He walked into the center of the room and was stopped by a hooded figure.  
"Now now, where do we think we're off to?" The man asked. The boy stayed silent and tried to get past, but whichever way he went, he was stopped over and over.  
"Xigbar, move" The boy told him. Xigbar shook his head.  
"That won't get you far, Zexion...Talking to your superiors like that" Xigbar told him. Zexion looked down. Xigbar referred to himself as a superior...This was because out of the thirteen members, he was number 2...And Zexion was number 6. Zexion looked up and stared at Xigbar.  
"I said move!" Zexion shouted as he finally got passed Xigbar. Xigbar stepped to the side, he let the boy pass.  
"Kiddo...Lighten up a bit." Xigbar shouted as Zexion walked off.

There was a strong wind up on the clock tower in Twilight Town. A blond boy sat on the ledge in the open air, eating some Sea-Salt Ice cream. He was accompanied by Axel. The blond boy stayed quiet as he sunk his teeth into the ice cream.  
"This is really nice, huh?" The boy asked.  
"Sure is Roxas...Sure is.." Axel didn't seem right. Something was bothering him. No...It was more than something, and Roxas had seen it.  
"Axel, what's the matter?" Roxas asked, now not eating the ice cream. Axel turned to look at Roxas.  
"Xemnas has ordered me to go to Castle Oblivion with the others" Roxas had heard about the '_field-trip_' to Castle Oblivion. It involved Marluxia, Zexion, Larxene, Vexen, Lexaeus and now Axel.  
"Why have you got to go?" Roxas asked, a silent feeling of Deja vu of the loneliness that was about to come.  
"As much as I want to tell you...I'm not allowed..." Axel said rising to his feet. "Sorry Roxas" and with that Axel was gone. He had disappeared from the ledge and gone back to Castle Oblivion.

"But I don't want you to go..." Roxas said to himself. Roxas looked down at his ice cream; it was melting in the sunlight. Roxas panicked and picked it up and swallowed the remains in one. It was a bad idea. Roxas spat some of the ice cream out as it didn't taste too good melted. He pushed himself onto his feet and he looked around him. The sunset was nearly over and he had to return to the Castle. He made a portal and headed inside. As he entered there was a ruckus in the Throne room. He appeared in his seat and looked around the room. It seemed as if those who went o Castle Oblivion had already left, that included Axel.  
"Everyone settle down!" Saix shouted. The room went silent. Xemnas stood up in his throne. He then opened his arms as if he was about to hug someone.  
"Fellow members of the Organization...The keyblade wielder has entered out trap, he's entered Castle Oblivion!" Xemnas shouted. There was a large noise of laughter that came from the others. Roxas however, did not laugh. He had figured out why they had gone to Castle Oblivion. To eliminate the keyblade wielder. Roxas looked up at Xemnas.  
"How long will those who were sent be gone?" Roxas asked. Silence once again fell upon the thrones.  
"It depends...It depends if the keyblade wielder goes quietly, but I'm sure Marluxia will drag it out!" Xigbar shouted down. Saix looked sharply at Xigbar.  
"We'll have none of that Xigbar!" He ordered. Xigbar slumped in his throne.  
"Whatever..."

"Even with the rudeness of the interruption, Xigbar is right, it will take as long as it needs to" Xemnas answered him. Roxas shook his head and made a portal and slid into it. "Saix, after him before he does something stupid" Saix nodded and, he too, exited via portal. Roxas was running through the halls of the castle, but he was interrupted by Saix.  
"Axel and the others will be fine..." Saix told him. Roxas knew he was lying. Roxas' Keyblade materialized in his hand.  
"Don't lie to me Saix!" He shouted. Saix smirked.  
"Your weak and pathetic Roxas...You don't have the guts to cut down a superior" Saix taunted him. Roxas bit his lip in anger.  
"You wanna try me?" Roxas replied, now letting the anger speak, not Roxas. Saix shock his head.  
"No...You're the only hope we have...So I'd rather not" Saix said with his eyes closed. Roxas materialized his Keyblade and looked at Saix. With one look Roxas instantly ran back up the stairs in which he had came from. Saix walked after Roxas, as if he knew he could catch up to him without even trying. Roxas on the other hand, ran for his life up to his room. He was interrupted again by Xigbar.

"Kiddo, where you going?" Xigbar asked, placing both his hands onto Roxas' shoulders.  
"Let me go!" Roxas shouted, struggling to escape from his grip. Xigbar followed the boy's orders and let him slide away.  
"Don't go hurting yourself kiddo..." Xigbar told Roxas as he ran off. Soon after Roxas had left Saix passed Xigbar. Xigbar turned and looked at Saix.  
"Leave the kid alone Saix" Xigbar told him. Saix turned and looked at Xigbar. Giving him the same Icy stare he had given Axel hours before. Saix smirked a little.  
"Do I detect emotion, Braig?"  
"No, But Roxas is our only hope to achieving our goal. If you go scare the crap out of him he's hardly going to wanna help now is he? I thought you had brains Saix!" Xigbar told him with a slight bit of attitude.  
"So you think..." Saix replied, the grin wiped from his face.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, before Vexen left I had him do a little experiment for me: It was a successful experiment. What we did was, we created a replica of the boy named Sora. It doesn't look like the boy, but is possesses the ability to use the keyblade. And as soon as Roxas decides his fate we will no longer need him...as we will have our little puppet doing our work for us" Saix explained.  
"Double work?" Xigbar exclaimed. Saix nodded.  
"Indeed"

Roxas ran up a flight of stairs, they seemed endless but Roxas didn't really care, he just wanted to escape Saix. He knew it would be impossible for tomorrow when Mission time came, Roxas would be once again, face to face with the man with blue hair. Another flight of stairs approached Roxas as he hurried through the castle. However, before Roxas could hurry up the stairs, he was stopped by a black portal, and to his knowledge, out came Saix. Saix was holding is weapon, entitled Claymore. He waved it around once so it was behind him, but it soon came infront of him again. Two Red Chakrams. They burst into flames and a voice yelled out _'Run Roxas!'_ Roxas followed the orders and ran past Saix, who willingly let him past.  
"Lea?" Saix asked through the smoke of the now extinguished Chakrams. Axel stepped forward.  
"Names Axel! A-X-E-L Got it memorized?" He said in his cocky voice. He was annoyed at Saix calling him by his old name.  
"What's gotten into you Axel?" He asked. "Attempting to fight your superiors...Not like you" Axel smirked and was now holding his Chakrams.  
"Screw Numbers, Doesn't mean a thing!" Axel shouted throwing his Chakrams. Saix ran to the left and then sidestepped to his right. He ran towards Axel, swinging his Claymore like a mad man. Axel re-summoned his Chakrams and back stepped a few time, dodging the attacks of Saix. Saix flipped backwards to his original position.  
"I don't want to end you Axel..." Saix told him. Axel stood up straight and walked slowly towards the blue haired man.  
"To bad."

Roxas left the two men behind. As he ran off he could only here the voices of them and smashing metal. He closed his eyes, and started to speed up._ 'Axel...Your supposed to be at Castle Oblivion...'_ Roxas thought to himself as he hurried up the final flight of stairs. These stairs were entitles Stairway to Heaven mainly because they took forever to climb and worse than that they led to the final floor of the castle, which was where some of the many rooms were allocated, like Roxas'. When he finally got to the top of the stairs he was panting like a dog. He fell to his knees with lack of breath and supported himself with only his hands. He heard footsteps from behind him. He struggled to his feet and ran a bit further, only to find himself on his knee's again shortly after. He was to weak to keep running, so he dragged himself along the floor, hoping to reach his room in time. Instead a Red Ethereal Blade ended up pointing at Roxas' neck.  
"Roxas your going to kill us all..." A deep voice told him. Roxas turned to see the face of the Organization's number 1. Xemnas.  
"Saix..Wants me dead!" Roxas shouted back. Xemnas picked Roxas up by the neck and stood him back on his feet.  
"Saix doesn't want you dead...If you were to die...We would never become whole again..." Xemnas told him. Roxas gave a confused look as he supported himself by standing up against the wall. "He simply wants you to follow orders..." Roxas summoned his keyblade and pointed it at Xemnas.  
"You want to be whole again...Do it yourself" Roxas said throwing his keyblade down the stairs.

Roxas turned and walked away, but to his surprise the keyblade was summoned in his hand again. Roxas looked at the floor.  
"Why me..." He said as he walked off. As he left to enter his room Xemnas shock his head.  
"Because you are his Nobody..." Xemnas said, now heading back down the stairs.

Axel rolled along the floor, dodging the Claymores death like impact. He flipped up from the ground throwing his Chakrams at Saix. Saix deflected them and they burnt up into the floor.  
"Give up Lea" Saix shouted over the burning of the Chakrams. Axel gave a slight smirk and wiped his mouth.  
"Not yet! And my names Axel!" He bent over, crooked like. A new Chakram appeared below Axel's hands, followed by 2 more. There were 3 now. They were burning quicker, gaining more power. "BURN!" There was a explosion from where Saix was standing. After the smoke cleared Axel began to see two faces. Xemnas was infront of Saix with a shield up. The shield faded, and so did the Chakrams. Axel shock his head.  
"Should have known..." Axel murmured creating a portal to lead the the Dark Corridor. Axel took one step inside and the portal vanished, leaving Saix and Xemnas standing in, the now burnt, circular stand.


	2. Saix's Anger and Jealously

This chapter is more comical than the others so expect a lighter side of life. It's best to imagine the characters in this chapter as either chibi's or cartoons: More than what the game did and cuter.

* * *

Axel and the others had been at CO for over 2 weeks now. Everyone got on with their jobs at the castle. Well everyone apart from Demyx who simply sat their playing his guitar: Which everyone found annoying. When he was given a mission he would show his true nature: Being useless.  
"Demyx: We need you to do a mission for us it involves you going to Agrabah...Alone" Saix told him.  
"Agrabah? Alone? Saix, man, you know me, I can't handle that sort of thing! I only do recon!" Demyx replied. This would be his reply most of the time, exception for the different world.  
"Before you start moaning about what you can't or can do, hear me out. The mission is recon!" Saix bellowed. This made everyone feel small. When Saix got angry, he wasn't slightly angry or over the top angry, he was a new breed of angry...here at the organization they had named it: Saix Angry.

* * *

Definition of Saix Angry: When a nobody becomes angry and heads into berserk mode without a weapon. Letting everyone know, Nobody or not, they were actually quite Angry and maybe even more than Uber Angry. Noting that Saix Angry is to the top level of angry.

* * *

Demyx whimpered but eventually groaned and headed off for his mission. Saix straightened his jacket and coughed, then resumed his position: Main annoyance when Demyx wasn't there. Now it's time for each org member to receive a dose of Saix anger. Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord, Roxas and new member Xion, would all draw straws: To see who would go first. Now everyone knew Luxord would go last, mainly because he was a gamboling man and would always win this game. In today's game the order went like this.

To go first? Xion  
Second: Xaldin  
Third: Roxas  
Forth: Xigbar  
And finally Luxord.

So, being the good sports woman she is, Xion stood up from around the round table where they were all gathered. She walked up to Saix, to be met by a downward stare. She gulped and tugged on his coat. Saix looked at his coat and then back at Xion. He repeated this for the next 10 seconds then coughed.  
"XION YOU PUPPET WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He screamed. Xion gave him puppy dog eyes, but it failed. You could see the fire burning inside him.  
"Here it comes!" Xigbar giggled, getting excited. Saix glared at Xion, and Xion attempted to stare back, but yet again she failed.  
"I'm pulling on your coat..." She told him quietly. Saix's head near enough set on fire.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? GYAHHHHHH" Saix replied to her. "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM" and there it was. Saix had breathed fire upon Xion causing her to run off screaming like a 3 year old child. While Xion ran off screaming, if you turned your attention to the round table, you would set your eyes upon 4 males on their backs in the hysterics of laughter.

Now the others would have continued but to their disadvantage, in walked Xemnas, the lord of the castle. Well I say walked in, it was more of a strut. Saix, near enough kissing Xemnas' ass, knelt down on his knee's and kept his head down.  
"Lord Xemnas!" Saix said quietly. Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord and Roxas all watched as the following scene happened.  
"Saix, rise" Xemnas flickered his eyes. Saix got to his normal standing position, blushing. Roxas started to giggle as well as Xigbar, but Xaldin and Luxord managed to keep it in.  
"My Lord, what brings you down here" Saix asked.  
"Well...you of course Saix" Xigbar's draw dropped while Roxas wasn't watching anymore. Instead he was on the floor rolling along laughing. Luxord, as hard as he tried, was to laughing, but still upright watching.  
"That's very nice of you, my lord, but what can I help you with?" Saix brushed his hair out of his eyes and looked into Xemnas' eyes.  
"Well I needed to see you Saix...you see-"  
"There's no need to continue- I know what your going to say"  
"So you know about Marluxia being killed?" There was a silence in the room. Roxas was still on the floor laughing, but then realized what happened. Xigbar, thinking it was a joke, was laughing on the floor, taking Roxas' place.

Saix still stared into Xemnas' eyes.  
"So you didn't come down here to confess your ever-lasting love for me?" Saix asked, fiddling with his thumbs. Xemnas' eyes were wide open.  
"No...Why would I do that?-"  
"Oh No reason..." Xemnas shook his head.  
"Well what-ever the reason is, I should be going" Xemnas turned to walk off, which he did, but he decided to give the other 4 males a wave. Now we enter the stage known as Saix Jealousy.

* * *

Saix Jealousy: When Xemnas, his true love, starts 'flirting' with the other males. This is nearly the same as Saix Anger but the Saix Jealously includes more violence.

* * *

Saix turned to the other members. You heard a gulp from Luxord.  
"I think...Our Luck has run out"Luxord told the other three. Roxas looked at Xigbar.  
"Good going, one eye" Roxas teased him. Xigbar clenched his fists.  
"LISTEN! I EXPLAINED THIS BEFORE! I HAVE 2 EYES I JUST CAN'T SEE OUT OF THE OTHER ONE" Xigbar explained, whilst screaming.  
"You should get glasses then..." Xaldin started teasing him. Xigbar turned to Xaldin. But only to see Saix standing over him. "What?" Xaldin looked round, the other three males eyes glancing upon the spot where Xaldin was sitting. Saix grabbed one of the dread locks coming from Xaldin's hair.  
"Bye guys" Xaldin said waving with his right hand. It was then the 3 remaining males were wide mouthed. After seeing Xaldin thrown back and forth by his dread lock, it seriously scared them. Xaldin was finally thrown against the wall and left there. Saix turned his fiery glare towards Luxord.  
"I guess you didn't play your cards right!" Saix yelled, walking slowly towards Luxord. Luxord froze and was still. Roxas gave him a bit of a push to see if see was okay. It was alright through, Luxord turned to Roxas and gave him a slap.

"You ruined the atmosphere..." Luxord Murmured. Before Roxas could reply Saix had planted the biggest and best back hand slap on Luxord's face, sending him hurtling towards the wall, where he met Xaldin. Xigbar was next on Saix's list. Although he didn't seem to be anywhere. Roxas even looked round, turning his head from left to right continuously. Xigbar had escaped, he was hiding in his bedroom, underneath the sheets, shaking like a leaf. Saix shrugged his shoulders and looked at Roxas.  
"I'll get him later! But it's time..." Saix started, rolling his sleeves as he did, "For you to meet your punishment" Saix pulled back his hand, getting ready to near enough slap the brain out of Roxas, but he was stopped by a voice that was familiar.  
"Saix?" The voice said, coughing after it did so. Saix turned to see Xemnas, but as he turned he had his eyes closed.  
"WHAT IS IT NOW!" Saix screamed. Xemnas gave a blank expression.  
"What are you doing to these men?" Xemnas asked, pointing at Xaldin and Luxord, followed by Roxas.  
"I...umm...err...well you see? Wait no...you wouldn't really see" Saix mumbled. Xemnas sighed. He grabbed Saix's long blue hair and dragged him out the room. "Let me go! Put me down!" Saix started screaming as he was dragged off and seemed to be acting like a 4 year old.

"...Okay?" Roxas murmured.


End file.
